xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
English dubs
There have been multiple English dubs of the donghua. ''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf'' The first season, Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf, has an English dub. The dub was made no later than 2008. It is unknown how many episodes were dubbed or how the dub was released. Currently, the only footage that has surfaced is a single short trailer with short clips; full episodes are hard to find. This dub uses the names Pleasant Goat, Beauty Goat, etc. instead of the names Weslie, Tibbie, etc. like most of the other dubs. ''Joys of Seasons'' ", in HD.]] ". The video includes the English dub of the opening.]] An English dub of Joys of Seasons was recorded in the Hong Kong area at BTI StudiosOnline conversation with Michael C. Pizzuto, the English voice of Slowy.. Disney began airing it in 2011 in the Asia-Pacific region. In addition to the English version, they also aired the Chinese version in certain areas. Disney released the video game Where's My Water? Featuring XYY to promote the English dub. They stopped airing it when their contract was cancelled before it was meant to expire in 2016. The dub airs in Africa on the separate channel StarTimes Kids. The dub is played in American Airlines flights to Asia. In certain regions, the streaming service iflix allows viewers to watch the English dub. There are rumors that the same company dubbed Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon's Trail and Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang!. Michael C. Pizzuto, the English voice of Slowy, does not remember dubbing the movies and does not remember dubbing more than 60 episodes, so it is unlikely that dubs exist of this season and movie. The English dub of Joys of Seasons is very difficult to find if one does not live in a country that airs it. Very few episodes have been uploaded online, and some are not even in good quality. ''Great War in the Bizarre World'' The English dub of Great War in the Bizarre World (episodes 281~340 of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf) was distributed worldwide on DramaFever Kids starting on August 4, 2014. For three weeks, twenty episodes (considered one season each) were added every Sunday, both in English and in Chinese with subtitles.http://kidscreen.com/2014/07/30/dramafever-amps-up-kids-content/. It was aimed at children 6-11.http://www.animationmagazine.net/top-stories/dramafever-brings-international-toons-to-u-s/ .]] It was removed from the service in October 2018, shortly before the service shut down that same month. Some episodes circulate online, but there is currently no way to watch all 60 episodes. Miao Mi dubs The Mandarin-learning service Miao Mi dubbed Dear Little Wish, Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Chapter of Animals & Plants, and Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Chapter of Sports into English. They distributed the show in the USA in 2016 through Amazon Channels. Miao Mi also exists in Australia and Asia, and in the latter continent, they have their own channel. These dubs use the names Pleasant Goat, Beauty Goat, etc. instead of the names Weslie, Tibbie, etc. like most of the other dubs. Pleasant Goat & Big Big Wolf 喜羊羊与灰太狼 (Miao Mi)|Chinese Miao Mi trailer for Dear Little Wish. Pleasant Goat & Big Big Wolf 喜羊羊与灰太狼 - Meet Big Big Wolf 灰太狼! (Miao Mi)|Chinese Miao Mi video about Wolffy. Pleasant Goat & Big Big Wolf 喜羊羊与灰太狼 - Meet Pleasant Goat 喜羊羊! (Miao Mi)|Chinese Miao Mi video about Weslie. Pleasant Goat Fun Class Next - Miao Mi Asia|Miao Mi Asia bumper. CPE dub A newer English dub exists. It covers Flying Island: The Sky Adventure, Mighty Little Defenders, and Rescue Across Time, and uses the same crew and voice actors for all of these seasons. uploaded a full episode of Flying Island: The Sky Adventure on YouTube and they uploaded dubbed trailers of Mighty Little Defenders and Rescue Across Time. Little else is known about the dubs, but the dub of Flying Island: The Sky Adventure was believed to be aired in Singapore and available on both Netflix Thailand and Netflix Philippines. 05 The Weather Factory ---Flying Island The Sky Adventure|''Flying Island: The Sky Adventure'' episode 5, "The Weather Factory". Mighty Little Defenders trailer|The English trailer of Mighty Little Defenders. Rescue Across Time trailer|The English trailer of Rescue Across Time. ''Pleasant Goat Fun Class'' Another dub exists of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants and Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Sports Are Fun. This dub uses the normal names of the characters and it features a different cast. began uploading one episode to YouTube every week starting on April 16, 2019. Animals & Plants trailer|The English trailer of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants. Elephants Love Bath Time|''Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants'' episode 1, "Elephants Love Bath Time". Sports are Fun trailer|The English trailer of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Sports Are Fun. ''Mr.Wolffy, Mr.Right! ".]] A dub of ''Mr.Wolffy, Mr.Right! was created. Little is known about the dub, but one episode is on 's YouTube channel. References